1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical signal processing devices, and more particularly to a device incorporating a magnetic circuit having high flux transfer efficiency between one or more magnetic flux generators, and one or more magnetic flux sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic circuit devices that include a flux generator and a flux sensor are known in the art. Typically the flux generator and the flux sensor are fabricated separately and assembled proximate each other, such that the sensor is placed within the magnetic field created by the flux generator. Such devices are rather large and relatively cumbersome because such prior art devices have purposes other than electrical signal processing. There is therefore a need for devices that are small in scale and in which the flux generator and magnetic sensor are fabricated proximate each other incorporating a magnetic circuit having high flux transfer efficiency coupling the flux generator with the magnetic sensor as a part of a single integrated electrical signal processing device.